Let's Potato Chips
Let's Potato Chips is a brand of potato chip featured in TV shows such as Community, Orange Is The New Black, How To Get Away With Murder, New Girl, Brooklyn Nine-Nine,”Marlon” and several others due to the use of a prop made by Independent Studio Service Overview The brand is loosely based on Lay's and Utz. There are three flavors available; Natural, Bar-B-Que and Ranch. The brand also sells pretzels. Appearances Dean Pelton brings a bag of Let's Potato Chips and a six pack of Jekyll Island Root Beer with him to Troy and Abed's apartment. Abed eats Let's Pretzels. Seen in the background. Brita: Is there really that much money in this, Dean, or is it like that endorsement deal you made with Let's potato chips? Dean Pelton: If you don't like the crispy-licious taste of Let's, feel free to eat that other greasy brand. Troy: *Eating a bag of Let's* Splingles? Not this guy. Dean Pelton: Thank you, Troy young and hungry It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia- ''"Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy"(S12E03) Seen eaten by members of the gang in the back office. ''It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia- ''"Mac Day" (S9E05) Seen eaten by members of the gang in the observatory. ''The Last Man On Earth- ''"M.U.B.A.R." (S4E01) Bag of the chips ripped up and used as a tanning sheet by Pamela. Brooklyn Nine-Nine- "AC/DC" (S2E20) Boyle offers Peralta a bag of Let's Potato Chips. ''Colony - "Company Man" (S2E5) Charlie steals some supplies for the family, including Let's potato chips. Designated Survivor - "Family Ties" (S2E7) Damian is eating a bag of Let's, annoying Chuck during their investigation. Undateable -'' "Leader of the Pack" (S1E6) Brett is eating a bag of chips on the kitchen floor. ''Community - "''The Psychology of Letting Go" (S2E3) Shirley eats a bag of Let's while talking to Jeff about his blood test. She positions them in front of the camera imitating product placement. Gucci Guilty Advertisement (2018) Held in the Lana Del Rey's hand when she is on the bed. ''Touch "The Road Not Taken" (S01E13) in the first scene. Jake is eating them in the car. Flash "''Run, Iris, Run" (S4E16) Ralph Dibny aka The Elongated Man eats a bag of Let's Bar-B-Q Chips in Star Labs. ''Superfast When Cool Asian Guy makes his debut, he's eating from a bag of Let's Potato Chips. Modern Family, Season 7 episode 18 Category:Independent Studio Services See also *Heisler, another prop made by Independent Studio Services. *Gannon Car Rentals External links *Let's at the Independent Studio Services website Gallery lets-potato-chip.jpg|''Community'' Lets_Community.jpg|''Community'' Let's_Orange.png|''Orange Is The New Black'' Let's_Arrested.jpg|''Arrested Development'' Let's_Touch.jpg|''Touch'' Let's_TheMiddle.jpg|''The Middle'' Let's_Sons.png|''Sons of Anarchy'' Let's_2Broke.png|''2 Broke Girls'' Let's_NewGirl.jpg|''New Girl'' Let's_TrophyWife.jpg|''Trophy Wife'' Let's_IASIP.png|''It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia'' Let's_Dollhouse.png|''Dollhouse'' Let's_TheCrazyOnes.jpg|''The Crazy Ones'' Lets_EHC.jpg|''Everybody Hates Chris'' LetsPretzels_Community.jpg|Let's Pretzels in Community. Lets Pringle.png|Let's chips in a pringles can from Colony Category:Community (TV series) Category:Fictional businesses in TV shows Category:Arrested Development Category:Independent Studio Services Category:Potato chips Category:Sons of Anarchy Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Category:New Girl Category:Cougar Town